Your Love Is A Present For Me
by Fi Suki Saki
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke 18. Hari ini Sasuke ingin permintaannya terkabul. Warning: Gaje, Yaoi.  SasuNaru. For Sasuke's birthday.


**F****ic ku ke 9**

**Sasuke & Naruto chara milik Masashi Kishi-san**

**Romance**

**Warning: Gaje, Garing, Yaoi, Typo**

**Your Love Is A Present For Me**

**[by: Safira(Fi) Love SasuNaru]**

**Normal POV**

Suatu pagi yang cerah di Konoha High School(KHS) terdapat sekumpulan perempuan yang ribut. Bagaikan semut yang mengerubuni gula. Kalian pasti tau siapa semut-semut itu. Ya semut-semut itu adalah para gadis-gadis yang sedang mengerubuni gula. Gulanya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang idola yang sedang ber-ulang tahun tepat hari ini. Bagi Sasuke, hari ini adalah hari yang sudah di tepatkan kalau hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan bagi sang idola KHS.

Karena hari ini Ulang Tahun Sasuke, para gadis tidak boleh melewatka satu hari ini untuk memberi hadiah kepada idola tercinta. Maka dari itu, hari ini adalah hari paling bahagia untuk para fans Sasuke dan hal yang paling buruk untuk Sasuke.

"TEMEEE... PAGII!" sapa seorang pemuda pendek berambut pirang lembut bermata biru saphier yang indah dan berwajah cerah bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Jadi, mari kita ralat kata-kata hari terburuk bagi Sasuke. Sasuke tidak akan merasa hari ini hari yang buruk bila pujaan hatinya hadir ke sekolah. Ya. Namikaze Naruto adalah orang bertubuh pendek lebih pendek dari Sasuke dan berwajah nan imut berkulit tan. Naruto adalah sahabat, rival, dan pujaan hati bagi Sasuke.

Sudah sangat lama Sasuke memendam perasaan suka kepada Naruto. Bisa dibilang sudah dari bayi. Kenapa dari bayi? Karena kedua orang tua mereka(Namikaze dan Uchiha) sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Tentunya Naruto dan Sasuke sudah di pertemukan dari bayi(bukan untuk dijodohkan). Ya untuk pertemuan sahabat lama.

(Oke, back 2 story)

"Hai Teme! Masuk yuk!," ujar Naruto riang sambil menari Sasuke yang ada dalam kerumunan. Tentunya tanpa penolakkan Sasuke. Justru Sasuke beruntung ditarik oleh sahabatnya itu. Kalau tidak, entah apa jadinya Sasuke berada di dalam sesaknya gadis-gadis itu.

Akhirnya Naruto berhasil menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya, err~~ maksud saya ke dalam gedung sekolah. Sesampai di depan loker, Naruto melepaskan tangannya yang menarik Sasuke itu. Entah kenapa, akhirnya Sasuke bernafas lega.

"Thanks ya Dobe!"

"Sama-sama Teme," sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tiba-tiba ada empat orang laki-laki yang menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Pagi Sasuke, Pagi Naruto," sapa Kiba, Gaara, Neji sambil melambaikan tangannya..

"Pagi Gaara, pagi Neji, pagi Kiba, pagi Shika," teriak Naruto keras sambil balas melambaikan tangannya.

"Huam~~ pagi," jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Yuk kekelas," ajak Naruto senabgat kepada ke lima sahabatnya itu sambil menarik baju Sasuke.

"Hei, Dobe. Jangan tarik bajuku ini!" protes Sasuke pada Naruto yang sudah berada di depan pintu kelas mereka ber-enam.

"Ck, Teme. Baju aja kok," jawab Naruto santai.

"Aja aja. Dasar Dobe," kesal Sasuke.

"Udah ah. Duduk yuk," sahut Gaara melerai dua rival itu.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sambil berjalan kekursinya.

_**(Aku adalah pemisah)**_

**Sasuke POV**

(Skip Time)

(istirahat siang)

Hari ulang tahun yang membosankan. Tidak ada yang special hari ini. Sebenarnya aku sedikit berharap untuk ulang tahunku yang ke 18 tahun ini untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang special. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Bahkan dia sepertinya lupa hari ulang tahunku ini. Dasar Dobe.

"Teme~~ kekantin yuk," ucap Naru-dobe semangat sambil menarik lengan kananku ini.

"Hn," sambil berjalan mengikuti arah tarikkan si Dobe.

(Sesampainya dikantin)

"Duduk yuk, Teme~~!" sambil menarikku duduk di kursi kantin terdekat.

"Hn,"

"Bibi~~ aku pesan ramen seperti biasa yaaa! Minumnya jus jeruk sama jus tomat yaaa!" teriak Dobe kencang ke arah bibi penjaga kantin.

"Kau rakus sekali Dobe. Minumnya sampe dua segala?" ujarku menasehati.

"Loh? Jus tomat itu untukmu Teme. Kamu kan suka jus tomat," jawabnya santai sambil memainkan tisu yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu kesukaanku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tau lah Teme~~. Memangnya sudah berapa lama kita saling kenal?" balasnya lagi terheran-heran.

"Ya...sudah lama sih. Tapi sepertinya kau lupa kalau hari ini~~,"

"Silahkan," kata-kataku terputus oleh suara bibi kantin yang membawa pesanannya.

"Yeeyy... Ittadakimasu~~,"

'Haaahh~ dasar Dobe," pikirku sambil menyerup jus tomatku.

(skip time)

Akhirnya tibalah waktu pulang. Hari ini benar-benar membosankan. Harapanku benar-benar mesnah untuk tahun ini. Untuk orang sepertiku memang sulit. Apa aku harus yang memulainya ya? Menembak si Dobe itu. Tapi ini kan hari ulang tahunku. Hah, aku benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

"Teme~~ ikut aku dulu yuk sebelum pulang!," panggil si Dobe didepan pintu kelas.

"Hn. Tunggu sebentar,"

"Hai',"

Sesudah kubereskan buku-bukuku, aku diseret Naruto ke luar sekolah. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Tapi jujur saja, aku merasa senang karena dia ada bersamaku. Walau harapanku tahun ini tidak terkabul, tapi, untuk berada di samping si Dobe ini, sudah membuatku senang.

"Kita mau kemana sih Dobe?" tanya mulai jengkel karena dibawa masuk kedalam hutan belakang sekolah.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu Teme," ucapnya sambil tetap menarik lenganku.

"Bicara di jalankan bisa,"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa kalau tidak bicara di hutan belakang sekolah, Teme~," ucapnya tetap mempertahankanku mengikutinya.

"Nah, sampai deh~~,"

Kami sudah berada di danau yang berada dalam hutan. Indah sekali danau itu. Aku baru tahu kalau ada danau didalama hutan belakang sekolah. Entah dari mana si Dobe tahu tempat seindah ini.

"Indah kan Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk diatas rumput dekat danau.

"Hn," jawabku dalam ketenangan hutan ini.

"Teme, ano~ aku..."

"Aku suka padamu Naruto!"

DEG

Tiba-tiba rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak. Tanpa kusadari, aku mengungkapkan cinta pada Naruto. Sangat spontan. Rasanya jantungku berdetak lagi tapi semakin kencang.

"Mo~~ kenapa kau bilang duluan sih Teme?" sahut Naruto kesal dengan mulut dimajukan.

'Eh?' batinku bingung. Apa telingaku salah dengar ya? Tapi kurasa tidak.

"Apa maksudmu Dobe?" tanyaku bingung sambil tetap memasang muka datar.

"A, aku~ aku sama sepertimu!" ucapnya malu-malu.

Wajah kagetku pun tidak dapat kututup-tutupi lagi. Rasanya sangat senang sekali. Reflek, langsung kupeluk tubuh mungilnya itu. Ku sadari, wajah si Dobe memerah sama sepertiku. Dia sedikit meronta-ronta, tapi makin erat pelukkanku. Karena eratnya pelukanku, dia mulai tenang dan diam dalam pelukanku.

Kuusap-usap rambut pirangnya yang cerah. Dia hanya diam dan mulai berbagi kehangatan dirinya pada diriku. Aku merasa, aku harus menarik kata-kataku kalau aku bilang hari ini adalah hari yang membosankan. Kenapa? Karena keinginanku sudah terkabul. Kami hanya terdiam membisu sambil merasakan keheningan dan kenyamanan suasana. Aku pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Dobe,"

"Hm, apa Teme?" tanyanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap wajahku.

"Arigatou," gumamku lirih yang masih dapat didengar olehnya.

"For what?" tanyanya dengan bahasa inggris.

"'Cause, you're love!" jawabku dengan bahasa inggris juga.

"Ah, Teme. Memangnya kamu mau hadiah apa dariku?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Your love is a present for me!" ucapku sambil menyeringai.

"Ne, Teme. Walaupun aku tidak begitu pintar bahasa inggris, tapi aku yakin, kata-katamu itu membuatku malu," ucapnya dengan muka memerah.

"Hn," sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi~ aku juga ada hadiah lain untukmu,"

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ini," sambil menyerahkan kotak kecil yang terbungkus rapih berlapiskan kertas kado berwarna biru.

"Thanks Dobe,"

"Hehe~ buka dong," pintanya memaksa.

"Hn," sambil membuka bungkus kado itu.

Saat terbuka, kulihat kalung sekop terbalik ber-inisialkan N.

"N? Kenapa N, Dobe? Aku kan S," ucapku terheran-heran.

"N itu dari inisialku, Teme! Kalau aku punya kalung yang sama sepertimu tapi ber-inisialkan S. Nih," sambil menyodorkan kalung berbentuk sekop terbalik yang ber-inisialkan S.

Aku mengambil kalung ber-inisial S yang ada di tangan si Dobe. Kuperhatikan baik-baik. Sungguh sangat mirip. Hanya yang berbeda itu inisialnya.

"Kenapa kau memberiku yang N?"

"Karena biar kita saling mengingat satu sama lain," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dasar Dobe. Sini, kemari sebentar," panggilku sambil menarik tangan Dobe.

"Kenapa?" sambil memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajahku.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu," ucapku tersenyum licik.

"Apa? Apa?" tanyanya semangat.

CUP

Dengan cepat, kucium bibir mungilnya yang merah itu. Dobe hanya kaget tanpa bergerak satu senti pun. Aku melepaskan ciuman itu setelah 1 menit.

"Bagaimana?" godaku sambil menyeringai mesum.

"A, a, a... TEMEEE!" teriaknya super kencang dengan muka yang memerah sempurna.

**The End**

**Naruto : Hey, author dodol!**

**Fi : Apa?**

**Naruto: Kenapa aku dibuat kissing sama si Teme mesum ini?*sambil menunjuk ke Sasuke***

**Sasuke : Karena aku yang minta Dobe!**

**Naruto : Kenapa?**

**Sasuke : Karena hari ini Ultahku Dobe!**

**Naruto : Tapikan kita gak mesti ciuman.**

**Sasuke : Menurutku ciuman sama kamu itu mesti.**

**Naruto : Teme~~**

**Fi : Udah udah. Jangan berantem. Oh iya Sasuke, Happy Birthday ya.. !**

**Sasuke : Thanks Author dudul!**

**Fi : Apa kau bilang ?**

**Sasuke : Bukan apa-apa!**

**Naruto : Minna-san, Review fic ini ya! Biarkan saja Author sama si Teme itu berantem. Plis Review~~*senyum cildish plus puppy eye's no jutsu***


End file.
